tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Trophäen aus Tales of Zestiria
Hier findet ihr alle Trophäen von Tales of Zestiria. Das Spiel beinhaltet 1 Platin-, 4 Gold-, 8 Silber- und 43 Bronzetrophäen, also insgesamt 56. 1 Gold-, 2 Silber- und 3 Bronzetrophäen gehören allerdings zum DLC und sind für die Platintrophäe somit nicht notwendig. __FORCETOC__ Offene Trophäen }}|#default=collapsed}}" style="border:0px;"> Fundorte *Ruinen am Mabinogio: 3 Monolithen **Kriegs-Artes: Von der Startposition aus einfach dem Pfad folgen. Alternativ kann man sich später zum Speicherpunkt "Zentrale Ruine" teleportieren und nach Norden gehen. Der Monolith ist dann hinter der Tür an der Wand. **Abwehr: Nahe des Speicherpunktes "Zentrale Ruine". **Seelenkette (SK): Geht vom zweiten Speicherpunkt aus nach Süden in eine Sackgasse, der Monolith ist nahe der Schatzkiste, die direkt über dem Speicherpunkt steht. *Elysia: 3 Monolithen **Einstellungen der Schwierigkeitsgrade (Einfach): Links vom Eingang zu den Ruinen am Mabinogio. **Schnelle Schritte: Geht vom Eingang der Ruinen aus nach Süden, links die Treppe herunter und rechts neben der Treppe ist der Monolith. **Zielerfassung: Nahe des Speicherpunktes "Eingang nach Elysia". *Seehafenhöhe: 3 Monolithen **Verborgene Artes: Geht vom Speicherpunkt "Eingang des Arondach-Walds" den Pfad entlang über den Fluss. **Wechsel des Steuerungsmodus: Geht vom Speicherpunkt "Eingang nach Damensee" nach Südwesten über die Brücke. Der Monolith ist auf der linken Seite nahe des Eingangs zum Falkewin-Hang. **Elemente und Werte: Teleportiert euch zum Speicherpunkt "In der Nähe der Großen Morganfälle" und geht über den Fluss. *Damensee: 3 Monolithen **Kraftpunkte (KP): Vor dem Heiligtum auf der rechten Seite. **Fortgeschrittene Techniken: Nahe des Marktplatzes auf dem Weg vom vorderen Eingang des Heiligtums zur Rückseite des Heiligtums. **Seraphische Artes: Im Nordwesten des Bereichs "vor dem Aquädukt". *Unterirdischer Vivia-Aquädukt: 5 Monolithen **Einstellung der Schwierigkeitsgrade (Normal): Teleportiert euch zum Speicherpunkt "Vor dem Ausgang" und lauft beide Treppen herab, um der Monolith direkt danach links zu finden. **Schwächen und Resistenzen: Teleportiert euch zum Speicherpunkt "Vor dem Ausgang", geht die Treppe hinunter und auf der rechten Seite die Leiter nach oben. Bei der folgenden Kreuzung geht ihr nach links. **Armatisierung: Geht nach der Szene, in der ihr etwas über die Armatisierung lernt, die Treppen nach oben und ihr geht geradewegs auf den Monolithen zu. Teleportiert euch alternativ zum Speicherpunkt beim Ausgang, geht die Treppe hinunter und auf der rechten Seite die Leiter nach oben. Bei der folgenden Kreuzung geht ihr nach links und dann rechts eine Treppe herab, wo ihr rechts der Monolith findet. **Seelenkette (SK): Geht vom Speicherpunkt "In der Nähe des Schlosseingangs" aus nach links. **Kraftpunkte (KP): Vom selben Speicherpunkt aus geht ihr nach rechts und dann links die Treppe herunter. Der Monolith ist in der ersten Zelle auf der linken Seite. *Galahad-Ruinen: 4 Monolithen **Schwächen und Resistenzen: Direkt nach dem Eingang zu den Ruinen (betretet es von der Seehafenhöhe aus). **Zielerfassung: Auf der Ebene U1. Geht vom vorherigen Monolith rechts, man findet dieses Monolith in dem kleinen Raum. **Schnelle Schritte: Ebenfalls auf der U1-Ebene. Lauft vom Eingang der Ruinen aus den Weg in Richtung U2 und durchquert den Raum, in dem man die Bogenaltar-Entdeckung findet. Ihr seht im nachfolgenden Raum den Monolithen in der rechten Ecke. **Beute: Auf der Ebene U2. Geht vom Speicherpunkt nach Norden und an der Kreuzung nach rechts. Der Monolith ist links hinter der Ecke. *Falkewin-Hang: 3 Monolithen **Kriegs-Artes: Folgt vom Eingang der Seehafenhöhe aus dem Pfad und der Monolith ist auf der rechten Seite. **Schnelle Schritte: Geht vom nördlichen Eingang nach Marlind nach Norden und ihr findet den Monolithen in einer Sackgasse auf der rechten Seite. **Seraphimwechsel: Teleportiert euch zum Speicherpunkt "Vor dem südlichen Eingang nach Marlind" und geht nach Norden. *Ehrwürdiger Falkenkamm: 3 Monolithen **Stoßanzeige (SA): In der Nähe des Speicherpunktes "Eingang zum Bergwanderweg". **Kombo-Effekte: Folgt dem Weg vom Eingang aus und ihr findet es kurz darauf auf der linken Seite. **Seraphimwechsel: Lauft noch weiter nach oben und haltet rechts Ausschau oder teleportiert euch zum Speicherpunkt "Am Berghang" und geht den Weg etwas nach unten, wobei ihr von dieser Richtung aus links den Monolithen findet. *Marlind: 4 Monolithen **In harten Zeiten: Direkt vor dem Laden. **3 Arten von Artes: Im Osten der Stadt unter der großen Baumwurzel. **Strategie: Im Osten der Stadt südlich des vorherigen Monoliths. **Armatisierung: Vor dem Dumnonia-Museum. *Dumnonia-Museum: 3 Monolithen **Stoßanzeige (SA): Links vom Eingang. **Effektpotential: Lauft vom Eingang nach rechts und durchquert die Räume, bis ihr zur Treppe gelangt. Am oberen Treppenabsatz befindet sich der Monolith. **Kombo-Effekte: Lauft vom Eingang geradeaus und ihr findet den Monolithen unter der Treppe. *Bors-Ruinen: 3 Monolithen **Elemente und Werte: Betretet die Ruinen vom Falkewin-Hang aus und ihr findet direkt links den Monolithen. **Rang: Teleportiert euch zum Speicherpunkt "Südöstlicher Bereich" und geht in den Weg im Nordwesten. An der nächsten Kreuzung geht ihr links und findet in dem kleinen "Raum" rechts den Monolithen. **Schwächen und Resistenzen: Teleportiert euch zum Speicherpunkt "Südöstlicher Bereich" und geht in den Weg im Nordwesten. An der Kreuzung lauft ihr geradeaus und seht den Monolithen in dem kleinen offenen Areal. *Glefehd-Senke: 3 Monolithen **Abwehr: Teleportiert euch zum Speicherpunkt "Im Hyland-Außenposten". Der Monolith befindet sich direkt rechts hinter dem nordwestlichen Ausgang des Postens. **Seraphische Artes: Teleportiert euch zum Speicherpunkt "Im Rolance-Außenposten", wo man den Monolithen im Westen des Postens findet. **Kraftpunkte (KP): Teleportiert euch zum Speicherpunkt "Im Rolance-Außenposten" und verlasst es nach Osten. Wenn ihr euch dann an dem südlichen Hang haltet, gelangt ihr zum Monolith. *Ruine von Tintagel: 3 Monolithen **Statuskrankheiten: Teleportiert euch im Volgran-Wald zum Speicherpunkt "Eingang der Ruinen von Tintagel" und betretet die Ruinen, sodass ihr rechts sofort den Monolithen findet. **3 Arten von Artes: Folgt dem Weg nach Norden und geht bei der Kreuzung nach Westen über die kleine Schlucht. In der nordwestlichen Ecke des runden Raumes befindet sich der Monolith. **Wechsel des Steuerungsmodus: Nahe des Speicherpunktes "Vor dem Wandgemälde in der Tiefe". *Volgran-Wald: 3 Monolithen **Rang: Teleportiert euch zum "Eingang der Ruinen von Tintagel" und geht nach Südwesten zum großen Platz, wo ihr auf der linken Seite suchen müsst. **Einstellungen der Schwierigkeitsgrade (Mittel und Schwer): In der Nähe vom "Eingang nach Lastonbell". **Mystische Artes: Teleportiert euch zum "Eingang der Lamorak-Höhle" und lauft ein Stück nach Nordwesten. *Lamorak-Höhle: 3 Monolithen **Befehle: Betretet die Höhle vom Wald aus und geht bis zum ersten Raum, wo der Monolith auf der Westseite wartet. **Beute: Teleportiert euch zum Speicherpunkt und lauft nach Süden in den größeren Raum. **Fortgeschrittene Techniken: Folgt dem Weg vom Speicherpunkt nach Süden, um in den anderen Bereich zu wechseln und den Monolithen zu finden. *Lastonbell: 3 Monolithen **Verborgene Artes: Betretet den Ort vom Volgran-Wald aus und ihr findet den Monolithen sofort rechts. **Seraphische Artes: Lauft vom Eingang beim Wald den Weg nach Nordwesten und betretet im Norden den Friedhof. **Seelenkette (SK): Vor dem Heiligtum. *Wiese des Triumphs: 3 Monolithen **In harten Zeiten: Betretet die Wiese von Lastonbell aus und ihr seht den Monolithen. **Kraftverbindungen: In der Nähe des "Schmelztiegels der Bosheit" im Zentrum des Areals. **Effektpotential: Nahe des "Ausgangs zum südlichen Kamm" in Richtung des Felszackenjochs. *Malory: 2 Monolithen **Rang: Teleportiert euch zum Speicherpunkt und folgt dem Weg nach Süden. **Schwächen und Resistenzen: Geht vom Speicherpunkt aus nach Norden und folgt dem Weg bis in den westlichen Bereich. Im Süden dieser kleinen Lichtung befindet sich der Monolith. *Perlhaferweide: 2 Monolithen **Kombo-Effekte: Direkt vor dem "Schmelztiegel der Bosheit" im Zentrum des Areals. **Elemente und Werte: In der Sackgasse östlich des "Ausgangs zum südwestlichen Jagdrevier". *Gaferis-Ruinen: 1 Monolith **Statuskrankheiten: Teleportiert euch auf der Perlhaferweide zum "Eingang der Gaferis-Ruinen" und betretet diese. Lauft die Treppen rechts hinab und folgt dem Weg bis zum größten der Räume. *Pendrago: 1 Monolith **Armatisierung: Lauft vom Gasthaus die Treppen im Südwesten hinauf, geht denn nach Westen und schließlich wieder nach Norden in eine Sackgasse. *Cambria-Höhle: 1 Monolith **Stoßanzeige (SA): Geht vom Speicherpunkt "In der Nähe des unterirdischen Sees" nach Südwesten, springt runter und lauft geradeaus weiter. *Felszackenjoch: 1 Monolith **Befehle: Vor dem "Eingang nach Gododdin". *Igraine: 2 Monolithen **Statuskrankheiten: Durchquert die erste Tür. **Mystische Artes: Teleportiert euch "vor den großen Schreinsaal" und betretet diesen. *Schreinkirche von Pendrago: 1 Monolith **3 Arten von Artes: Teleportiert euch "in die Nähe der heiligen Inschriften", geht nach Südwesten und hinter der Tür nach rechts durch die rote Tür bis zum Ende des Ganges. *Aifreads Jagdrevier: 2 Monolithen **Beute: Teleportiert euch zum "Eingang zum Tempel der Erdenprüfung" und geht nach Südwesten. **Seraphimwechsel: Geht vom Eingang zu den Weylish-Ruinen nach Nordwesten. Auf dem Weg müsst ihr einen Stein zerstören und dahinter findet ihr den Monolithen. *Morgause: 2 Monolithen **Zielerfassung: Teleportiert euch zum Speicherpunkt und geht nach Süden. Bevor ihr nach unten springt, seht ihr links den Monolithen. **Mystische Artes: Teleportiert euch zum Speicherpunkt und geht nach Süden in den nächsten Raum. Dort geht ihr in den nordöstlichen Gang und die Treppen runter. *Westungsschlucht: 2 Monolithen **Armatisierung: Teleportiert euch auf der Perlhaferweide zum "Ausgang zur westlichen Schlucht" und betretet sie, um den Monolithen rechts ein Stück hinter dem Händker zu finden. **3 Arten von Artes: Teleportiert euch zum "Eingang der Ganglen-Ruinen" und geht südöstlich. *Zaphgott-Moor: 2 Monolithen **Seraphische Artes: Teleportiert euch zum "Eingang der Trisolde-Höhle" und lauft links an der Wand entlang, bis ihr in die Sackgasse im Süden gelangt. **Fortgeschrittene Techniken: Teleportiert euch zum Speicherpunkt "Verlassenes Horsa" und lauft nach Osten. Der Monolith steht im Schatten des zweiten Baumes. *Häftlingstausch-Sumpf: 2 Monolithen **Stoßanzeige (SA): Lauft vom "Eingang zum nördlichen Sumpf" in die Sackgasse im Nordosten. **Elemente und Werte: Euer Ziel ist die Sackgasse ist Osten oberhalb des Eingangs zum Richwagwald. Lauft vom "Eingang zum nördlichen Sumpf" nach Westen und dann Süden den Weg entlang, bis ihr über große Blätter wieder nach Norden auf eine Insel laufen könnt, wo unter Umständen ein großes Monster mit violettem Nebel wartet (welches euch aber von sich aus nicht angreift). Klettert im Osten die Ranken hoch und springt auf dem zweiten Stein rechts wieder herunter. Dann könnt ihr bis zum Monolith laufen. *Camlann: 1 Monolith **Einstellungen der Schwierigkeitgrade (Hoch und Chaos): Teleportiert euch im Thron von Artorius zum Speicherpunkt "Auf dem Brückeneingang" und verlasst das Gebiet nach Camlann. Im Südosten ist eine Sackgasse, wo der Monolith ist. *Hexeninsel: 1 Monolith **Fortgeschrittene Techniken: Lauft westlich vom Speicherpunkt zum letzten Monolith. |- |50px|center |'Norminzähmer' |Das ist der Beweis, dass du mindestens 40 Normin gefunden und überzeugt hast, dir zu helfen. Du hast echt ein Händchen dafür, neue Freunde zu gewinnen! Aber denk daran, noch ist es nicht zu Ende. |Den ersten Normin findet man während der Geschichte automatisch und nachdem man ihn angesprochen hat, beginnt eine Nebenaufgabe, in der man die fehlenden 49 finden soll. Spricht man einen Normin an, erhält man die Wahl, ob man dessen Effekt kostenlos auf eine Waffe oder ein Rüstungsteil platzieren möchte, sofern ein freier Slot zur Verfügung steht. Dies ist notwendig, damit sie als gefunden gelten. Fundorte *Atakk: Während der Geschichte findet man ihn automatisch. *Mynd: Falkewin-Hang, lauft vom Speicherpunkt "vor dem südlichen Eingang nach Marlind" nach Westen in Richtung der Glefehd-Senke. *Difens: Marlind, auf der Brücke beim südlichen Eingang. *Reziss: Marlind, vor dem Heiligtum. *Spirri: Bors-Ruinen, betretet es vom Falkewin-Hang aus und zerstört beim rechten Pfad den Felsen. *Rangus: Glefehd-Senke, betretet es vom Falkewin-Hang aus und sucht im Lager. *Roon: Volgran-Wald, nahe des Speicherpunktes im Westen bei einem Felsen. *Blokk: Volgran-Wald, benutzt in den Tintagel-Ruinen den nordwestlichen Ausgang. *Wresst: Ruine von Tintagel, lauft vom Speicherpunkt "Kleines Zimmer" in den Raum nördlich. *Gillium: Lamorak-Höhle, geht vom Speicherpunkt nach Süden und an der Kreuzung geradeaus weiter. Lauft durch den kommenden Raum und in dem darauffolgenden findet ihr den Normin an der rechten Wand. *Blude: Lastonbell, auf dem Friedhof im Norden. *Plezur: Lastonbell, bei der Plattform im Süden. *Primor: Wiese des Triumphs, lauft vom Speicherpunkt "Eingang von Malory, dem Patinawald" nach Osten. *Gaine: Wiese des Triumphs, lauft vom "Eingang nach Lastonbell" nach Südwesten zu den drei großen Bäumen. *Releeph: Maroly, der Patinawald, geht vom Speicherpunkt durch den nördlichen Ausgang und dort direkt in die südliche Sackgasse. *Fantum: Perlhaferweide, lauft vom Speicherpunkt "Eingang zur Wiese des Triumphs" nach Westen und sucht in den Feldern nach dem Normin. Er ist etwa auf mittlerer Höhe des schwarzen Flecks, der links von den Feldern ist, und mittig zwischen diesem Fleck und dem südöstlichsten schwarzen Fleck. *Chein: Perlhaferweide, nahe des Eingang nach Pendrago. *Mirag: Gaferis-Ruinen, in U2 auf dem Weg nach U3. *Gaizer: Pendrago, im Südwesten der Stadt auf einer Bank. *Justiss: Pendrago, beim Eingang der Stadt am Brunnen. *Tempescht: Cambria-Höhle, nahe des Südausgangs. *Wundor: Felszackenjoch, lauft vom Eingang nach Gododdin nach Süden und sprecht ihn in der Holzbox rechts bei der ersten Kreuzung an. *Farrest: Yder-Höhle, lauft zum östlichen Ausgang und benutzt ihn. An der folgenden Kreuzung geht ihr nach Norden, er sitzt in dem Raum an einer Wand. *Fethur: Gododdin, beim östlichen Eingang auf der nördlichen Holzbox. *Tenshun: Gododdin, beim östlichen Eingang auf der südlichen Holzbox. *Shokk: Tempel der Feuerprüfung, lauft vom Eingang nach Süden und beim Raum nach Westen. An der folgenden Kreuzung geht ihr nach Norden. *Flaym: Schreinkirche von Pendrago, lauft vom Speicherpunkt "Vor dem innersten großen Saal" zur südlichsten Sackgasse. *Sloe: Aifreads Jagdrevier, lauft vom Speicherpunkt "Eingang der Weylish-Ruinen" zu der Klippe im Südwesten. *Poizon: Weylish-Ruinen, lauft vom Speicherpunkt die Treppe zu U2 nach oben und lauft anschließend die Treppe im Nordwesten wieder nach unten. Dort lauft ihr bis ans Ende der Sackgasse. *Fatty G: Tempel der Erdenprüfung, vom Eingang aus geht man nach rechts und zerstört die erste Säule. Wenn man dann in der oberen Etage ist, nimmt man den rechten Pfad nach Osten. *Animili: Tempel der Wasserprüfung, lauft vom Speicherpunkt aus durch die Tür und lasst euch an den Anfang teleportieren. Nehmt dann den nächsten Teleporter nach E4 und geht die Treppe herunter. Von dort an nehmt ihr stets den rechten Weg, wobei ihr durch drei Räume müsst. Bei der Plattform mit den zwei Truhen ist der Normin. *Schel: Westungsschlucht, lauft vom Eingang zum Wasserschrein nach Norden und den Weg im Westen hinauf, um wieder nach Norden weiterzulaufen. Er findet auf dem Weg rechts am Wegesrand. *Blarb: Ganglen-Ruinen, lauft vom Speicherpunkt in den Raum, wo das große Monster wartet und lauft zur linken Wand, wo ihr Wasser benutzt. *Leglis: Tempel der Windprüfung, lauft vom Speicherpunkt "Vor dem Ausgang E9" durch die Tür und dann nach rechts in die Sackgasse. *Pinyon: Große Camelot-Brücke, beim "Zentralen Lagerplatz" ist eine Kiste, in der sich der Normin versteckt. *Anther: Zaphgott-Moor, lauft vom "Eingang der Trisolde-Höhle" an der Wand nach Norden, bis ihr zu einer hohen Mauer kommt. *Plaite: Zaphgott-Moor, lauft von der "Südlichen Oase" in die Sacke nordwestlichen und haltet euch dabei rechts am Abhang, um zu den Kakteen zu gelangen. *Litsch: Trisolde-Höhle, geht vom Speicherpunkt aus in die Sackgasse im Südosten. *Deemun: Häftlingstausch-Sumpf, auf einer der großen Wasserlilien im Zentrum des Gebietes. *Lindwer: Richwagwald, geht vom Speicherpunkt aus in den südwestlichen Bereich und nach Westen, wobei ihr auf dem Weg einen Stein zerstören müsst. *Voyd: Arctus-Ruinen, vor dem Bossraum in U3. *Faira: Lohgrin, im Nordwesten der Stadt müsst ihr durch die Tür gehen. *Urth: Lohgrin, in einem Zelt im Südosten direkt bei einer Dreiergruppe von Menschen. *Acqua: Überreste von Merchior, lauft vom Speicherpunkt die Treppe im Westen nach oben. *Windur: Ehrwürdiger Falkenkamm, lauft vom Speicherpunkt nach Süden, macht den Felsen kaputt und folgt dem Weg, wobei ein weiterer Felsen zerstört werden muss. *Pennetrayt: Arondach-Wald, in der Sackgasse im Süden. *Sheeld: Ruinen am Mabinogio, lauft vom Eingang an der ersten Kreuzung nach rechts. *Priventi: Camlann, in den Ruinen eines Hauses im Westen. *Invalada: Thron von Artorius, lauft vom Speicherpunkt "Vor den höchsten Stufen" nach Südwesten in den Raum des Wasserschreins. Geht links die Treppe herunter und folgt dem Weg durch zwei Türen zum inneren Bereich. Dort geht ihr links entlang durch eine weitere Tür und bei der Kreuzung geht ihr nach links in den Raum, wo der Normin ist. *Phoenix: Igraine, habt ihr alle anderen Normin gefunden, übernachtet in einem Gasthaus und ihr erhaltet einen Brief. Übernachtet anschließend noch einmal im Gasthaus, um eine Plauderei zu sehen und geht dann zum Bossraum in Igraine, wo ein Kampf stattfinden wird. |- |50px|center |'Landadel' |Das ist der Beweis, dass mindestens ein Herrscher des Landes die Segensstufe 20 erreicht hat. Selbst, wenn sie zu den Sternen gehen, möchten sie die, über die sie wachen, nicht im Stich lassen. Anscheinend bleibt etwas von ihrem Segen zurück, selbst wenn du das Spiel beendet hast. |Einer der Herrscher des Landes muss Stufe 20 erreichen. Damit das Level steigt, kann man im entsprechenden Gebiet durch Kämpfe Grad verdienen oder beim Herrscher selbst Gegenstände in Grad umwandeln. |- |50px|center |'Kumulative Stapelei' |Das ist der Beweis, dass du Gegenstände ausgerüstet hast, die eine Bonusfertigkeit aktivieren, die auf Kumulation beruht. Du kannst Kumulationsboni erhalten, indem du mehr als ein Exemplar derselben Fertigkeit gleichzeitig ausrüstest. Je mehr Exemplare dieser Fertigkeit du ausrüstest, desto besser ist dein Kumulationsbonus! |Ein Charakter muss eine Fähigkeit doppelt ausgerüstet haben. Dies kann entweder durch einen doppelt vorhanden Effekt innerhalb eines einzigen Gegenstandes sein oder aber, indem zwei verschiedene Ausrüstungsteile eines Charakters die Fertigkeit haben. |- |50px|center |'Stoßzeit' |Das ist der Beweis, dass du die maximale Stoßanzeige von 9 erreicht hast. Du kannst deine SA mit der Kumulation-3-Bonusfertigkeit "Blasst" erhöhen. Stelle deine Ausrüstung richtig zusammen, und schon wächst du über dich hinaus! |Die Stoßanzeige eines Charakters muss 9 erreichen. Einerseits wird die SA erhöht, indem man dieselbe Fertigkeit dreimal in seiner Ausrüstung trägt, wobei die SA dadurch jeweils um eins erhöht wird. Außerdem können Titel die Anzeige erhöhen, wenn sie genug aufgelevelt wurden. Eine letzte Möglichkeit ist das Nutzen der Armatisierung, da die Stoßanzeigen der beiden Charaktere kombiniert werden und somit leichter über 9 kommen kann.[ |- |50px|center |'Stapelkünstler' |Das ist der Beweis, dass du ein Ausrüstungsstück mit der gleichen Fertigkeit in allen vier Feldern geschaffen hast. Das ist mindestens eine Kumulation-4-Bonusfertigkeit! Du kannst ruhig ein Bonustänzchen wagen! Das kann dir keiner verübeln. |Erhält man, wenn man durch Fusion ein einzelnes Ausrüstungsstück hergestellt hat, das in allen vier Slots dieselbe Fertigkeit aufweist, wobei der verwendete Effekt irrelevant ist. Dafür benötigt man einen Gegenstand mit vier freien Slots bzw. einer Fertigkeit und drei freien Slots und anderen Ausrüstungsgegenständen, die dieselbe Fertigkeit haben. Um die Wahrscheinlichkeit für diese Ausrüstung zu erhöhen, kann man beim Herrscher eines Landes einen Normin einsetzen, der den entsprechenden Skill hat. |- |50px|center |'Göttliches Eingreifen' |Das ist der Beweis, dass du jede Fertigkeit für ein bestimmtes Element ausgerüstet hast, um eine E-Bündel-10-Bonusfertigkeit zu erlangen. Was das wohl für ein komisches Geräusch ist? Ach, bloß deine Gegner, die vor Angst bibbern. |Ein Charakter muss ein Elementarbündel aktivieren. Um einen solchen Effekt zu erhalten, muss er in einer Reihe sämtliche Fertigkeiten aktiv haben, also beispielsweise in der ersten Reihe von links nach rechts alle zehn Fertigkeiten. Dies ist auf mehrere Ausrüstungsgegenstände verteilt möglich. |- |50px|center |'Segensglocke' |Das ist der Beweis, dass du mindestens ein Ausrüstungsteil geheiligt hast. Eine tolle Sache, und damit hast du den Effekt der Fertigkeit im ersten Feld verdoppelt! Wenn du besonders fromm bist, kannst du diesen Gegenstand natürlich auch dem Herrscher des Landes darbieten und eine gesegnetere Zukunft für die nachkommenden Generationen sichern. |Ihr müsst bei einem Herrscher des Landes einen Ausrüstungsgegenstand segnen lassen. Dafür muss man zunächst einen Herrscher auf Level 5 bringen, damit er überhaupt dazu imstande ist, Ausrüstung zu segnen. Außerdem muss ein Ausrüstungsgegenstand mindestens zehn Mal fusioniert worden sein, also ein +10 im Namen aufweisen, damit es gesegnet werden kann. |- |50px|center |'Doppelmoppel' |Das ist der Beweis, dass du Ausrüstung mit verdoppelter Fertigkeit von einem Gegner erhalten hast. Sehr schwierig, wenn du nicht auf der Schwierigkeitsstufe "Schwer" oder höher spielst! Man munkelt ja, dass sich die Chancen auf Gegenstände womöglich erhöhen, wenn man einem Herrscher des Landes geheiligte Ausrüstung anbietet … |Ein Gegner muss euch eine Waffe mit einer doppelten Fähigkeit fallen lassen. Damit man überhaupt derartige Ausrüstung bekommen kann, muss man mindestens auf "Schwer" spielen und je höher der Schwierigkeitsgrad ist, desto höher ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit für einen solchen Gegenstand. Außerdem kann man beim Herrscher des Landes, wenn dieser auf Level 7 bzw. 16 ist, eine Segnung aktivieren, die die Droprate von Ausrüstung erhöht. In einem Neuen Spiel + kann man die Droprate im Grad-Shop zusätzlich erhöhen. |- |50px|center |'Talentmanagement' |Das ist der Beweis, dass du mindestens ein Unterstützungstalent gemeistert hast. Langsam und bedächtig. Das schaffst du schon. Wir glauben an dich. |Hierfür muss ein Unterstützungs-Talent das maximale Level erreichen, was automatisch geschieht, wenn man es lange genug aktiviert lässt. Empfehlenswert ist bei einem beliebigen Charakter "Snackmacher", da dieses Talent für eine andere Trophäe auf maximaler Stufe benötigt wird. |- |50px|center |'Gradsammler' |Das ist der Beweis, dass du in einem einzigen Kampf über 50 Ränge erworben hast. Alle sind beeindruckt, dass du bei dem Druck nicht in die Knie gegangen bist. Du bist schon so weit gekommen! |Um 50 Grad auf einmal erhalten zu können, solltet ihr auf einem höheren Schwierigkeitsgrad gegen einen Boss antreten und dabei keine Gegenstände verwenden und auch kein Charakter sterben lassen. Ein schneller Sieg bringt einem weitere Grad ein. Im Grad-Shop kann man in einem Neuen Spiel+ doppelten Grad-Erhalt aktivieren. |- |50px|center |'Diätkochs Albtraum' |Das ist der Beweis, dass du alle verfügbaren Snacks zubereitet hast. "Die Leute in meinem Videospiel essen den ganzen Tag nichts als Kuchen, also erzählen Sie doch keinen Unsinn, Doktor.". |Damit diese Trophäe überhaupt möglich ist, muss ein oder besser noch mehrere Charaktere das Talent "Snackmacher" auf dem maximalen Level haben. Die Charaktere haben unterschiedliche Erfolgswahrscheinlichkeiten für Rezepte und auch verschiedene Wahrscheinlichkeiten, überhaupt seltene Snacks herzustellen. |- |50px|center |'Ich bin der Wind' |Das ist (WHUUUSCH) der Beweis, dass du mit dem (WIUUUUUU) Talent "Windschreiten" (WRUUUUUUMMMMM) die maximale Geschwindigkeit erreicht hast. |Es geht am einfachsten, wenn man die Fähigkeit mit mehreren Charakteren ausrüstet und in einer Stadt immer wieder an Gesprächen vorbei läuft, da man dabei jedes Mal schneller wird, bis man schließlich die Maximalgeschwindigkeit erreicht. |- |50px|center |'Mikromanager' |Das ist der Beweis dafür, dass du viele Kämpfe ausgefochten und viele Figuren gesteuert hast. Du kannst es bedächtig angehen und Figuren im Menü wechseln, wenn du aber einen Zahn zulegen möchtest, kannst du auch Kampfaktionen verwenden, um deine Figuren mitten im Kampfgetümmel zu wechseln! |Ihr müsst mit jedem Charakter, außer Alisha, 100 Kämpfe im halbautomatischen oder manuellen Modus bestreiten. Der Zähler für Dezel und Zaveid wird zusammengezählt. Am einfachsten geht es, wenn man spät im Spiel nach Seehafenhöhe geht und alle vier aktiven Kämpfer auf manuell oder halbautomatisch stellt, wobei man selbst nur einen steuert. Hat man so 100 Kämpfe bestritten, wechselt man die zwei fehlenden Gruppenmitglieder ein (und stellt auch diese entsprechend ein) und kämpft noch einmal 100 Kämpfe. |- |50px|center |'Quasselstrippe' |Manchmal kannst du an einer Fundstätte oder einem Speicherpunkt die SELECT-Taste drücken, um ein Gespräch zwischen deinen Gefährten auszulösen. Das ist der Beweis, dass du vieles erfahren und viele Meinungen dazu gehört hast. |Ihr müsst 235 der 336 Plaudereien in einem Spieldurchgang ansehen. Nahe Speicherpunkten, bei neuen Entdeckungen und in Gasthäusern gibt es immer wieder Plaudereien. |- |50px|center |'Sachensucher' |Das ist der Beweis, dass du sehr viele Gegenstände gesammelt hast. Das Meiste war wohl Ausrüstung. Das Kernkonzept der Ausrüstung besteht in der Kombination von Werteverbesserungen und den enthaltenen Fertigkeiten. Gegenstände, die du erst abgelegt hast, könnten tatsächlich der Schlüssel zum Sieg über die stärksten Gegner sein. |Ihr müsst 515 verschiedene Objekte in euren Besitz bringen, sie jedoch nicht alle gleichzeitig im Inventar haben. Es zählen kaufbare Gegenstände ebenso wie solche aus Truhen und aus Kämpfen. |- |50px|center |'Auf Krawall gebürstet' |Das ist der Beweis, dass du gegen viele verschiedene Gegner gekämpft hast. Übrigens, je mehr Gegner eines Typs du besiegst, desto wahrscheinlicher wird es, dass dieser Gegner Ausrüstung mit Fertigkeiten fallen lässt. Das schreit doch nach einer Bevölkerungskontrolle! |171 unterschiedliche Gegner müssen bekämpft werden, damit ihr die Trophäe bekommt. Im Bonus-Dungeon und im Kollosseum könnt ihr weitere Gegner finden, wenn ihr im normalen Spielverlauf nicht genug bekämpft habt. |- |50px|center |'Bücherwurm' |Das ist der Beweis, dass du dich mittlerweile recht gut mit der Bibliothek auskennst. Wie man dieses Wissen erwirbt, ist sozusagen geheim, aber wenn du dir die Zeit nimmst, hin und wieder ein wenig zu lesen, dürftest du eine angenehme Überraschung erleben. |Erhält man, wenn man 50 Mal die Daten in der Bibliothek geöffnet hat. Die erste Zeile in den Daten gibt Auskunft darüber, wie oft man die Daten bisher geöffnet hat. Allerdings kann man nicht einfach immer wieder die Daten öffnen und schließen, da das nicht gezählt wird. Stattdessen muss man nach einmaligen Öffnen in einem Gasthaus schlafen oder einen Kampf bestreiten, damit es erneut gezählt wird. |- |50px|center |'Acht Verabredungen mit dem Hass' |Das ist der Beweis, dass du die Herausforderung aller acht Schmelztiegel der Bosheit überlebt hast. Da jeder nur bestimmte Charaktere zulässt, musst du dich in den Techniken und dem Wissen all dieser Figuren auskennen. |Ihr müsst die acht Schmelztiegel der Bosheit an den verschiedenen Orten gewinnen. |- |50px|center |'Zwischen Ordnung und Chaos' |Hol dir (frühestens) im 5. Spieldurchgang oder im Schwierigkeitsgrad "Chaos" den Sieg im Endkampf im ersten Versuch! Spiele lange genug im Schwierigkeitsgrad "Hoch", um diese grausige Schwierigkeitseinstellung freizuschalten. Das ist der einzige Schwierigkeitsgrad, der eine Chance auf Ausrüstung mit dreifachen Fertigkeiten bietet! |Wenn ihr vor dem Bosskampf im Thron von Artorius seid, müsst ihr den Schwierigkeitsgrad auf "Chaos" stellen und den Kampf ohne Niederlage gewinnen. Alternativ könnt ihr im 5. Spieldurchgang auf beliebigem Schwierigkeitsgrad spielen. |- |50px|center |'36 Herausforderungen' |Das ist der Beweis, dass du alle 36 anormalen Kugeln gesammelt hast. Du hast in jedem Eckchen und Winkel herumgestochert, du hast gelacht, geweint, deine Vermutungen hinterfragt … aber du hast es geschafft! |Voraussetzung Fundorte *Oroboros: Falkewin-Hang, während der Story *Horus: Falkewin-Hang, nördlich des Eingangs nach Marlind. *Echidna: Vivia-Aquädukt, während der Story *Ritter Arthur: Dumnonia-Museum, während der Story *Orkkong: Dumnonia-Museum, nachdem der Drache Tiamat besiegt wurde und ihr nach Elysia zurückgekehrt seid, geht zum südlichen Ende der Brücke im Falkewin-Hang und sprecht mit den Rosh und Ayn Felice nahe des Speicherpunktes. Sprecht dann mit dem Duo in Marlind, das im Zentrum der Stadt neben einem Felsen steht. Betretet für den Kampf danach das Museum. *Dryade: Volgran-Wald, sprecht in Lastonbell mit der Person nahe den Glocken im Zentrum der Stadt (Rose), dann mit dem Händler nahe des Eingangs zur Wiese des Triumphs und noch einmal mit Rose. Geht dann im Volgran-Wald zum Eingang der Tintagel-Ruinen, wo ein lilaner Stern auf der Minikarten sein sollte. *Böse Plantasma: Bors-Ruinen, während der Story *Brutwolf: Wiese des Triumphs. Sprecht in Lastonbell mit dem Mann in gelber Kleidung vor dem Heiligtum. Sammelt dann den Iris-Stein in der Cambria-Höhle (nahe des Speicherpunktes am Ende der Höhle) und sprecht in Lastonbell dann mit den Kindern in der Nähe des zuvor angesprochenen Mannes. Sprecht mit dem Barkeeper im Gasthaus, übernachtet dann dort und verlasst das Gebäude. Verlasst die Stadt zur Wiese des Triumphs und geht zu dem grünen Ausrufezeichen der Minikarte. *Behemoth:Wiese des Triumphs, im Zentrum der Wiese, südlich des Schmelztiegels der Bosheit. *Dreckegel: Yder-Höhle. Sprecht in Pendrago mit Eguille beim Brunnen und redet anschließend in Gododdin mit Malfore gegenüber des Gasthauses. Als nächstes müsst ihr mit den Kindern neben dem Gasthaus reden und anschließend zur Yder-Höhle aufbrechen. Im westlichen Part der Höhle findet ihr den Gegner im Nordwesten. Damit der Egel euch nicht bemerkt und flieht, müsst ihr Roses Unterstützungstalent nutzen, das euch leiser gehen lässt. *Bestienmeister: Pendrago. Sprecht im Gasthaus nach Abschluss der Schreinkirche mit allen Anwesenden und übernachtet dann, sodass ihr eine Plauderei seht, in der die Gruppe über ein unheimliches Jaulen spricht. Geht dann zur Bühne in den Bereich vor dem Heiligtum. *Hyfant: Zaphgott-Moor. Seht euch in Lohgrin die Szene bei den Zelten nordwestlichen des Speicherpunktes an. Den Hyfant findet ihr danach bei der Oase im Südwesten des Moors. *Königspfau: Malory, südlich des Speicherpunktes im östlichen Teil des Waldes. *Kellerassel: Trisolde-Höhle. Sprecht in Lohgrin mit dem Mann südwestlich des Gasthauses und sucht dann in der Trisolde-Höhle in den Räumen kurz nach dem Speicherpunkt nach der Assel. *Koboldherr: Westungsschlucht. Sprecht in Pendrago mit dem Mann im Gebiet östlich des Gasthauses. Sprecht dann in der Westungsschlucht mit dem Juwelier im Zentrum der Schlucht. Geht danach nach Westen und an der Kreuzung in Richtung der Arena weiter, um den Koboldherr zu finden. *Titan: Richwag-Wald. Sprecht in Lohgrin mit dem Mann nahe des Speicherpunktes (Eguille). Im östlichen Teil des Waldes findet sich der Titan westlich vom Speicherpunkt. *Phantom: Seehafenhöhe. Sprecht in Damensee mit dem Soldaten nahe des Gasthauses. Geht dann zum verlassenen Kylfe im Nordosten der Seehafenhöhe. *Managarmr: Seehafenhöhe, nahe des Wasserfalls im Norden. *Legendärer Wyvern: Häflingsaustausch-Sumpf. Nachdem der Drache Tiamat besiegt wurde und ihr nach Elysia zurückgekehrt seid, geht zur Großen Camelot-Brücke und sprecht mit den beiden Personen im Nordwesten. Ihr findet den Wyvern dann auf der Insel südlich des Speicherpunktes "Nördlicher Sumpf-Eingang". *Drachenzauberer: Glefehd-Senke, nachdem der Drache Tiamat besiegt wurde und ihr nach Elysia zurückgekehrt seid, findet ihr in im südlichen Teil des Zentrums. *Dämonenstabler: Arondach-Wald, nachdem der Drache Tiamat besiegt wurde und ihr nach Elysia zurückgekehrt seid, findet ihr ihn im Süden des Areals. *Engel: Ruinen am Mabinogio, nachdem der Drache Tiamat besiegt wurde und ihr nach Elysia zurückgekehrt seid, findet ihr den Engel in der runden Halle kurz nach dem ersten Speicherpunkt. *Dangeroma: Perlhaferweide, im Zentrum der Weide und südlich vom Schmelztiegel der Bosheit. *Serket: Gaferis-Ruinen, westlich des Speicherpunktes in U3. *Fledermausbaron: Lamorak-Höhle, östlich des Speicherpunktes. *Millionenfüßler: Felszackenjoch, im Westen des Gebietes und nahe des Schmelztiegels der Bosheit. *Neunköpfige Schlange: Cambria-Höhle, im nordöstlichen Teil der Höhle beim Fluss. *Spinnenkönigin: Aifreads Jagdrevier, im Süden des Areals nahe des Eingangs zu den Weylish-Ruinen. *Büffelkopf: Morgause, nach Abschluss des Gebiets im nördlichsten Raum. *Trickserstern: Lefay, nach Abschluss des Gebiets im Bossraum. *Glücksharpie: Guinevere, nach Abschluss des Gebiets im Bossraum. *Krake: Große Camelot-Brücke, im westlichen Teil auf der Hauptstraße. *Cheftroll: Ganglen-Ruinen, in U5 nördlich des Speicherpunktes *Nichts: Arctus-Ruinen, in U3 im nördlichsten Raum. *Menschenfresser: Überreste von Merchior, in U4. *Doofauge: Weylish-Ruinen, in U3 im südöstlichen Raum. |- |50px|center |'F-Bündel-Boss' |Das ist der Beweis, dass du Gegenstände ausgerüstet hast, die eine Bonusfertigkeit für Fertigkeitenbündel aktivieren. Jede Gruppe von Grundfertigkeiten hält für jedes der fünf Elemente eine entsprechende Fertigkeit parat. Es ist egal, bei welchem Ausrüstungsteil du die Fertigkeiten ausgerüstet hast. Rüste einfach alle fünf Fertigkeiten in einer Gruppe aus, um ein Fertigkeitenbündel zu bilden! |Ein Charakter muss eine Spalte von Fertigkeiten aktiviert haben, also von oben nach unten alle fünf Fertigkeiten. |- |50px|center |'Elementar!' |Das ist der Beweis, dass du Gegenstände ausgerüstet hast, die eine Bonusfertigkeit für Elementbündel aktivieren. Alle Grundfertigkeiten entsprechen einem der fünf verschiedenen Elemente. Wenn du Fertigkeiten desselben Elements ausrüstest und alle direkt aneinander angrenzen, bildest du ein Elementbündel, das darauf basiert, wie viele Fertigkeiten aufeinanderfolgen. Sieh es dir auf dem Fertigkeitsblatt an! |Hierfür muss ein Charakter zwei nebeneinander liegende Fertigkeiten aktiviert haben. |- |50px|center |'Besser geht’s nicht' |Das ist der Beweis, dass du ein Ausrüstungsteil mit einem +99-Modifikator erworben hast. Wenn du das heiligst, bricht für dich ein ganz neues Leben an! Versuche, 9900 Fusionen zu erreichen! Nein, warte, das ist wahrscheinlich gar nicht nötig. |Ein Gegenstand muss 99 Mal fusioniert werden, also einen +99-Modifikator aufweisen. |- |50px|center |'Süße 16' |Das ist der Beweis, dass du die Kumulation-16-Bonusfertigkeit erlangt hast, die Krönung der Kumulationsboni. Ob das schon das Ende ist oder erst der Anfang, liegt ganz bei dir. |Ein Charakter muss dieselbe Fähigkeit insgesamt 16 Mal aktiviert haben, die verwendete Fähigkeit spielt dabei keine Rolle. Die Fähigkeit muss auf unterschiedliche Ausrüstungsgegenstände verteilt sein und man muss die Fähigkeit hinein fusionieren, da es sehr unwahrscheinlich ist, einen Gegenstand zu erhalten, der von Anfang an vier Mal dieselbe Fähigkeit besitzt. |} Versteckte Trophäen DLC-Trophäen Diese Trophäen kann man nur erspielen, wenn man das Alisha-DLC besitzt und das DLC spielt. Diese Seite wurde mit freundlicher Unterstützung von Vanyar1 und ihrem Leitfaden von Trophies.de gemacht. Kategorie:Tales of Zestiria Kategorie:Trophäen